The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fault detection method therefor and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device for performing sound output and sound input and a fault detection method therefor.
In recent years, according to the progress of a sound recognition technique, many techniques for controlling devices with sound have been proposed. When the device control by sound is performed in this way, it is necessary to not only output sound but also accurately capture sound generated on the outside. Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-251626 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292401 disclose examples of sound input and output devices that perform input and output of sound.
A vehicle-mounted device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-251626 quickly performs self-diagnosis of speakers and amplifiers mounted on an automobile. More specifically, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-251626, chime sound emitted from a speaker according to opening of a door is collected by another speaker. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-251626, a fault in the speakers is detected on the basis of whether the chime sound is collected by the other speaker.
A car navigation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292401 includes a sound input and output function and diagnoses temporary abnormality of a sound output device. More specifically, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292401, when synthetic sound is output from the sound output device, a microphone is operated to capture a sound input signal from a sound input device, sound recognition by an A/D converter and a sound recognizing unit is executed, and a result of the sound recognition and original sound data are compared to determine whether the sound recognition result and the original sound data coincide with each other. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292401, at the same time, a synthetic sound signal output by a D/A converter is directly captured into the A/D converter, the sound recognition by the sound recognizing unit is executed, and a result of the sound recognition and original sound data are compared to determine whether the sound recognition result and the original sound data coincide with each other.